


Heat

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Series: Happy Celebrimbor Things [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Silverfisting, genderbent, silvergifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Annatari has suspicions. Tyelpë tries her best to dissipate them.





	Heat

Tyelpë is standing at the craft desk, unaware of her presence, observing a collection of healing stones. Those are powerful and truly helpful stones; others marvel at Tyelpë’s skill in crafting them, but the little Noldo herself is full of gentle healing energy. Of course, it is natural for her to channel that energy into stones, for she is so kind, her Tyelpë, so eager to make others happy.

Annatari hated Elves when she came here, hated the Noldor most of all, and she knew she was here to deceive. And yet… Somehow, Tyelpë’s healing energy, her persistence and her skill, her sweet smile made something tighten in Annatari’s chest in a sincere way she did not even know she was capable of.

A gentle hand slides down the Elleth’s back, over the curve of her bottom, and between the thighs. Tyelpë does not realize her own beauty, she wears those almost see-through robes because it is hot in Ost-in-Edhil, the summer sun boiling the streets so hard the paving bricks seem to bubble up by the second. It is only that.

“Annie?”

She smiles. “Me, my love.”

Tyelpë gasps softly at the touch, and again, and moans as Annatari’s fingertips brush tenderly against their aim. The most sensitive Noldo in the city, all hers; she moans so beautifully from a simple kiss, let alone being touched like that.

“Annie…” Tyelpë struggles with her breath, her hand clutching the edge of the desk for support, “b-be careful… the king… he might enter the room…”

Annatari’s yellow eyes turn orange with suppressed anger. She wouldn’t be allowed to forget about their Lindon guest even for a moment!

“Oh yes?” The insistent fingers would not leave the poor lady of Eregion in peace. “What else might he enter, Tyelpë?”

“Annatari!” Tyelpë’s eyes are wide with rage, but an undignified gasp spoils the impression as the Maia’s hand slides down her stomach and parts the flowy robes between her legs.

“You think I didn’t notice the way you look at Gil-Galad?” Annatari hisses angrily, her finger extracting more moans from her aroused lover. 

Tyelpë relaxes despite their confrontation, leaning with her back against the Maia’s chest. Annatari accepts it, wrapping her left arm tightly around Tyelpë’s waist, as if not to let her get away as the Maia’s right hand continued that delicious torture.

“I… mmm... it’s nothing...” Tyelpë tries to protest. “He’s my king…”

“He’s your king, and you want to be his little whore,” Annatari states - and enters Tyelpë harshly with two fingers at once.

“Ah!” Both the action and the words seem to send Tyelpë into some kind of lustful frenzy. She squirms delightfully in Annatari’s hold, trying to fuck herself on the Maia’s fingers, soft moans barely letting her speak. “N-no… Annie… I never, ah, never wanted it… I’m yours, only yours…”

“You’ll have to prove it, Tyelpë, with all of your holes,” Annatari asserts, her left hand moving up to capture one of the Noldo’s supple breasts.

“Goodness...yes, please, of course…” Tyelpë agrees easily, breathless. By now, it is obvious that her robes are going to be wet.

Annatari cannot let go of her suspicions still. “Are you certain you don’t need a cock, though?”

“I sure do,” Tyelpë agrees again, rocking her hips, trembling in Annatari’s hold.

“You don’t need  _ him _ ,” the Maia protests anxiously. “I can shapeshift, you know…”

“N-no… don’t need that…” the Elleth assures. “We have crafted a few of those, haven’t we?..”

“Oh.” That solves it, then. “Just a little more then, Tyelpë darling,” her whisper turns saccharine now that she is sure of the other’s loyalty, “just a bit more for you, my love…”

“Ah! Yes… Annie…” Tyelpë can hardly speak right now, but Annatari knows just how grateful she is.

“Just some more, and then I’ll take you to the bedroom, and we’ll see which cock you need to satisfy you, yes, my silverlight?”

“Please…”

“Of course,” Annatari purrs. “You’re so good for me, my darling, my sweet little Elf.” She knows her voice drives Tyelpë mad with lust - especially when it’s praise. “You’re so close, right? So obedient and so wet for me, my love. You’ll do what I order, right?”

“Yes,” Tyelpë whispers, barely audible.

“Then come for me, my Noldorin jewel, come for me.”

Tyelpë shakes violently, her eyes rolling back, her breath turning into sobbing for a few seconds, until she goes still and relaxes in her lover’s arms.

“Mine,” Annatari whispers into her ear. “All mine, only mine.”

“Yours,” Tyelpë agrees weakly. “No one else’s.”

Tyelpë’s legs are still trembling as Annatari takes her to the bedroom - to show her love once more.


End file.
